Jhon Burgos
Jhon "Limon" Burgos (died 2 December 1993) was Pablo Escobar's chauffeur and bodyguard from 1992 to 1993. He was Escobar's last ally, and he died alongside his boss in the Los Olivos raid of 2 December 1993 after over a year of faithful service to the Medellin Cartel. Biography Jhon Burgos was born in Envigado, Colombia, and his mother lived in a barrio which Pablo Escobar built for the needy. Better known by his nickname "Limon", he was friends with Juan Diego Diaz (a sicario in the Medellin Cartel), and Limon worked as a pimp for many years; his job was to drive around prostitutes in his taxi cab. In 1992, Diaz approached him and offered him the privilege of serving as Escobar's chauffeur, as the recently-escaped Escobar was in need of a driver with a clean record who could drive him around as he hid in the trunk. Limon decided to work for Escobar, using his school friend Maritza Rincon as cover; she sat in the back seat to make it appear as if she was the real passenger, but she would be blindfolded when Escobar left the car. Limon swore that he would die for Escobar, and he helped Diaz in escaping from a DEA raid on a Medellin brothel on 23rd Street by warning him. Burgos would continue to serve as Escobar's chauffeur, later using Maritza to lure the Search Bloc into a trap; he had her give the Search Bloc the address of Escobar in Medellin, only for the Medellin Cartel to kill all of the policemen, including Horacio Carrillo. Burgos gave Maritza a lot of money in return for her unwitting participation, and he left her. Through late 1992 and early 1993, Burgos was one of Escobar's few remaining henchmen, as the rest were in prison or dead. By April 1993, it was just Burgos and Escobar, with Diaz and Blackie being captured and Ricardo Prisco, Velasco, Rojas, Jairo, and several other Medellin minions being killed by Los Pepes. In April, Escobar and Burgos decided to go into hiding at the farm of Escobar's father, but they were forced to leave when Escobar's father argued with Pablo about his career as a murderer and told him to leave. Pablo sent Burgos to retrieve some money hidden under a big tree, but the money was dirty and fading, so Burgos decided to head to Maritza's house to find the money. Maritza lied to him abut the money, saying that she had spent it all, but Burgos found the last stack of it and took it. Maritza, left broke, threatened to turn Burgos in for a reward. Burgos shot her in the heart after she spat at him and insulted him, and she fell onto her bed, dead. When he saw her innocent little daughter standing there, he threw the cash on the bed and left, empty-handed and regretful. Death Limon and Escobar eventually returned to Medellin, hoping that the Search Bloc would not believe that they would return to the most dangerous place for them to be, and Limon remained loyal to his boss despite being his last henchman. Burgos and Escobar were tracked down by radio triangulation technology from Search Bloc, and they were both forced to shoot at the Search Bloc troops as they stormed their Los Olivos hideout. Burgos was shot in the leg on the stairwell, slowing him down, and he was killed by gunfire from policemen on the roof of the house across the street as he entered the rooftop of the hideout with Escobar. Category:Medellin Cartel Category:Colombians Category:Criminals Category:Catholics Category:1993 deaths Category:Killed Category:Pimps